Score One For House Part I
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: House always has to win


Disclaimer: I don't own House. Scarlett is the only character I own plus Dr. Bob

House sat in his office with a sigh. He was confused and frustrated about a case. Moreover Wilson was getting on his nerves.

Several years ago (10 to be exact) his five year old daughter was on a bus with her babysitter. There was an accident and the bus crashed. Scarlett was crushed and could not be saved. Wilson continued to pester him about 'not dealing with his grief. He loved his child. Of course he did. He was a single father. He would do anything for his child. But she was dead and he dealt with it privately. Grieving her wouldn't bring her back. He understood that and decided to spend his energies focusing on saving people he could save. In that way he felt he was saving Scarlett as well. He wouldn't ever see her again; not until he possibly got to heaven. Saving other patients were his best way of parenting Scarlett now.  
Wilson walked into the office. House growled softly like a dog who was annoyed by his owner. Wilson THOUGHT he was House's 'owner'

"House," Wilson said, "Let me give you lessons on how to relate to people."  
House rolled his eyes.

"Wilson," he said, "No"

They had been over this and over this and over this day in and day out. Wilson just wouldn't give up on it.

"Look," Wilson said, "You have to understand you can be a bit rude at times. IE walking away when a patient has ask you a question-"

"A stupid question"

"NONETHELESS a question, threatening to have the president of another country arrested for reading your files-"

"It was none of his business," House pointed out.

"HIS WIFE WAS DYING OF SOMETHING UNKNOWN," Wilson replied, "HE WANTED TO MAKE SURE SHE HAD THE BEST DOCTOR POSSIBLE AND OH I DON'T KNOW **NOT DEALING WITH YOUR GRIEF**"

"Get out of my office," House ordered calmly.

"Perfect example right there," Wilson said  
House glared at him.

"The 'rudeness you're describing helps make me a good doctor. You are putting my patients lives at risk by trying to make me get rid of it," he said

"How interesting," Wilson said, "I'm a good doctor and I'm not rude"

"You are not me," House said, "Not relating to people allows me to be detached, something that is very necessary for my mental processes."

"I don't think that's what it is," Wilson said

"What you think is utterly irrelevant to me," House said, "You cannot change facts just by thinking they aren't true. Now if you are truly my friend you will shut up and stop trying to ruin my profession!"

"House you're like a child," Wilson said, "You don't get that things are complicated. Even Cuddy thinks this has something to do with what happened 10 years ago!"

"Wilson listen carefully," House said, "No matter how many people believe it, it will never be true. I am telling you to believe me!"

"You still haven't dealt with your grief," Wilson said frustrated.  
House left his office and barged into his girlfriend's office room.

"Excuse me Dr. Cuddy," he said loudly, "I'd like to report a case of harassment."

"What's going on," Cuddy asked.

"Wilson does not know how to accept the truth," House said, "I am concerned that I may injure him if he does not stop bringing up what happened to Scarlett."  
Cuddy sighed. She was concerned about that too.

"Wilson stop bothering House about Scarlett," she said.

"Thank you Dr. Cuddy," House said, "and for the record Wilson I **have **moved on. Sorry that disappoints you."

"House," Wilson said, "In ten years I have not once seen you cry."

"Oh that's right, crying is a prerequisite for dealing with your problems," House said sarcastically, "Tell you what. Why don't you go and chop some onions and I'll stick them up to my eyes until tears come out"

"You act like she never existed," Wilson said

"Wilson what I do in my private life is not any of your business," House told him.

"You are my friend," Wilson said, "so yes it is my business."

"And you are an idiot," House said, "Just because you don't see me grieve doesn't mean it doesn't happen."

"House," Wilson said, "I can offer you therapy."

"I do it privately," House continued momentarily ignoring Wilson's asinine comment, "Where people don't see it. Then I come here and save lives. You know like I'm paid to do

"Dr. Cuddy," House said, "Do you see anything in this situation that entitles Dr. Wilson to call me a liar?"

"He's not calling you a liar," Cuddy said gently

"So when I said I was privately dealing with my situation, his offer of therapy did not imply disbelief?" House asked, "Cause it sure sounded like it to me."

"I've consoled by other patients," Wilson said

"Dr. Wilson," House said, "If you continue to express disbelief about my having the issue under control, you will soon find yourself in need of a new residence."

"We're not in the same field," Wilson pointed out

"And you want to be my therapist," House said

"Because you're my friend," Wilson said

"I don't need therapy and if I did, I certainly wouldn't seek it from someone who doesn't know the meaning of the word 'residence'" House said "and what kind of friend refuses to believe me when I tell the truth right to their face?" House asked

"Do you or have you ever taken vacodin", Wilson asked testing him

"That is a stupid question," House said, "Yes I have taken vicodin, but that has no bearing on whether my claim of dealing with the problem is the truth."

"Do you or have you ever gotten mad," Wilson demanded

"Yes," House said, "And that's irrelevant. You could point out a hundred examples of me lying to you and none of them would prove that my claim to have dealt with the problem is not true," House said

"No it isn't," Wilson said, "You have gotten mad at ME before"

"You lose, Wilson," Cuddy said, "He admitted to having gotten mad. He told the truth about that. "That means you just claimed he was lying and tried to prove it using something he told the truth about. You lose."

"At least put up her pictures," Wilson said, "Watch the videos of her. Watch the news report about the accident. It'll make you feel better"

"Wilson, why is it a problem for you that I've dealt with this?" House asked

"Look," Wilson said, "You never used to get mad until it happened"

"Wilson, that is enough," House said  
The next day some guy arrived at Wilson and House's residence. He was wearing a sock puppet

"You must be Dr. House," the sock puppet said, "I'm Dr. Bob"

"You're not invited into my apartment," House said

"Wilson invited me," the Sock puppet said

"Dr. Wilson is my soon-to-be ex-roommate," House said

"He thinks you have some unresolved trauma"

"He is not an expert in psychology and I'm beginning to wonder if you are. "Wilson, for the last time, I have dealt with my problem privately. "Your only issue is that you refuse to accept the truth.. "Dr. Bob, was it?" House asked, "What's the psychological term for a person who can't accept the truth when it's right in front of them?"

"Denial"

"Wilson, you are in denial," House said, "And he thinks I'm the one who needs therapy," House said

"Dr. Wilson," Dr. Bob said, "Why don't you go wait out in the living room. I want to talk to your roomate"

Dr. Bob, why don't you go out in the hallway and return to wherever it is you came from?" House asked, "You're no longer welcome here."  
Wilson had already left

"How would you like to teach WIlson a little lesson"

"That would be delightful," House said

"So," House said, "What lesson did you have in mind"  
"We're going to overflood him with you 'dealing' with your issues," Dr. Bob said, "It will make him so crazy he won't assume anything ever again"

"I like your style," House said"Why didn't I come up with that one?"


End file.
